La Valse pour Orchestre
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: Now here he was, watching his only son dance with his fiancé. Old habits wanted to break loose and reclaim the ways of the Dark Lord, but he would regain himself, he would have to. He would be happy for his son. Draco/Hermione with a lot of Lucius.


**Hello again! I'm just having a field day with Harry Potter shots. First a SiriusxHermionexRemus one shot, now DracoxHermione with a touch of Lucius. I hope you don't mind. I was listening to "_La Valse pour Orchestre_" from the Ouran High School Host Club soundtrack and the idea of Lucius waltzing with Hermione popped into my head! Oh what music can do to you, my friends. Any who, on with the story.**

**Oh! And thanks to all who reviewed and favorited my "_Sweet Talking Guy_" one-shot. (Though I'm not too sure why some people put it on alert when it was only a one-shot, but perhaps if enough people tell me, I'll turn it into a two-shot just to clear things up I suppose-I thank you guys nonetheless as well!)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Oh how he hated these kinds of parties—dull, boring, and he spent half of the time trying to avoid certain Ministry officials who would try to ask for a dance. Though, perhaps this one was slightly different, if only in a miniscule way.

He would normally attend these parties with his wife, his lovely Narcissa, but sadly, death had struck her down during the war those five years ago. Now he remains alone in his manor since his only son decided to move out with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe his ears when his son told him who the girl was; no, he wouldn't accept it. But of course, he should have known that Draco would keep her anyway-how very Slytherin of him, Lucius chuckled under his breath.

Now here he was, watching his only son dance with his fiancé. Old habits wanted to break loose and reclaim the ways of the Dark Lord, but he would regain himself, he would have to. He would have to be happy for his son—he found someone who he could love, and would love him in return, regardless of blood.

He supposed that he was lucky to have found Narcissa. She was a woman of perfect breed, he thought. Together, they would raise a wonderful child with the same appearance as him; Narcissa would always tell him that the girls wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of him. He would chuckle at her then pull her close to himself. It was true for a while; Lucius knew that Draco would have a countless amount of women at his disposal, just like he did when he was at that age.

But of course, Draco just had to pick the one girl he couldn't have. The one who kept turning down all of his advances; Lucius snorted in disgust when he recalled his son coming to him for advice on how to snag the bushy haired girl. With the war having just ended, he almost disowned the boy had it not been for the fact that Draco was his only heir to the Malfoy name. He let out a sigh, refocusing on the vast amounts of couples dancing before him. There was Potter and the Weasley girl, Longbottom and that peculiar Lovegood girl (If Draco had ever thought of marrying the daughter of that daft man, he would have certainly disowned him; at least he picked someone with intelligence.), the weasel boy and Brown, as well as a few others. His eyes finally rested upon his son and his fiancé, who looked all too happy to be dancing in his arms.

He stood straight up, crossing his arms over his chest as if he was debating something before dusting off his sleeves. He walked over to his son and his fiancé before bowing slightly, "May I cut in?"

Both a little surprised by his action, Draco nodded towards his father and gave a smile towards his lover; "I'll go get some drinks for us." With that said, Draco left the woman with his father.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, a slight taste of disdain in her voice.

He scrunched his nose up, "A man can't dance with his daughter-in-law?" He offered his hand out to her and she hesitantly took it in her own.

A new song started up, Lucius bowed towards her like any proper gentleman would and she curtsied in return. She was wearing one of Narcissa's dresses; that damn boy must have given it to her as a gift. He held back a biting remark—he would need to have a chat with his son after this little soiree. "Don't you look rather pretty," Lucius forced a smile as well as the compliment. Hermione could easily tell and merely nodded her head, mumbling a soft mark of gratitude. Thus they began to waltz. After a moment of silence, she spoke up, "You're quite the dancer, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why thank you, Ms. Granger." Lucius smiled politely, though it looked rather forced, "Where do you think Draco got his skills from? Certainly not Professor Snape." That managed to get a chuckle from the girl in his arms. "Call me Lucius, Ms. Granger, I am going to be your father-in-law soon." Ugh, how strange it sounded coming from his lips. But there was a strange expression on her face when he mentioned father-in-law, but Lucius would not look any further into it—not at the moment at least.

"Then call me Hermione."

"Of course… Hermione."

There were a few moments of silence between the two as they both concentrated on their dancing so neither of them would crash into the other and possibly bring about an awkward scenario. "I never thought my son would be with you," Lucius began and Hermione quickly piped up.

"My blood still isn't clean enough for you, Mr. Malfoy?" She sounded rather upset.

"You wound me, Ms. Granger. I was merely going to say that since you were always around that Weasel boy," Lucius had a false tone of sincerity in his voice. He paused for a moment to spin her under his arm as the other dancers were.

"Weasley." Hermione promptly corrected him as she realigned herself in his arms.

"Of course. Forgive me, Hermione." They continued again around the floor, "As I was saying, you were always around him that I thought you would marry him in the end. You both seemed to be quite the pair." She found it rather easy to sway in his arms.

Hermione merely glanced away and Lucius could immediately tell that the boy had broken her heart—something that a Malfoy could easily mend. In that single moment, he realized that if he and his son were to move into the good graces of the Golden Trio, perhaps life would be a bit easier than it was during the war. Draco already happened to be quite a few steps ahead of him by marrying the brains behind the boys. A tiny trace of a smile (or was it a smirk?) tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Things change." Hermione merely answered, speaking softly like he was the only one that was meant to hear it.

Lucius perked up a brow but let it relax as a calm look came upon his face, "Indeed they do." He replied, "But nevertheless, Narcissa and I are pleased to welcome you into our family." He, himself, could barely believe the words coming from his mouth. Just a few years ago, he was cursing the name of every mudblood and this girl the most, now here he was—forced into accepting her into the family.

"Thank you, Lucius." Hermione smiled, glancing back up towards him, locking her brown eyes with his grey ones. "I never thought I would hear you say that." His eyes stayed on hers, bringing a light blush to her cheeks, "I'm glad to finally have your acceptance." Hermione broke their connection and looked down towards the ground. Lucius couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and Hermione gave a small smile as well.

"You've certainly seemed to have turned Draco around." He glanced over towards his son, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Mr. Granger. Hermione smiled weakly, glancing over towards the pair. Lucius glanced down towards her—for a moment; he could have sworn to see a spark of Narcissa. She would do anything for someone that she loved; she would do anything for Draco.

"Maybe," Hermione began, "but I think he did it for himself. Draco's a good man, he just has a hard time showing it." She spoke, though she let that last part slip under her breath.

They continued around the dance floor without a hitch and Lucius gave her one final spin as the music came to a close. He let go of the petite woman before him and bowed like the gentleman he was. She curtsied as well, the trace of a smile lingered on her face. "It was a lovely dance, Lucius." She nodded her head towards him, and he did the same with a rather cocky smile on his lips.

They parted away from each other and Lucius returned to his table, sitting down in the chair with his drink in front of himself. He tipped the glass slightly, thinking to himself, then rested it on the table once more. He glanced over towards Hermione and Draco once more. A weak sneer crossed his expression, like he had just been proven wrong.

Perhaps having this girl be a new addition to the family would not be too bad, he supposed, as long as Draco was happy. There was a sudden light weight on his shoulder and raised his hand to touch it, he knew it was Narcissa. He knew that they both were happy.


End file.
